Fierce
by Dylan8
Summary: My inspiration during the first episode of season 3. What happened after Kurt and Rachel's 'gay high five' in her car that night? Hummelberry drabble, may write another chapter based on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had sudden inspiration as I watched the season premiere tonight. Normally, I never ship anyone with Kurt besides Blaine but all these thoughts popped into my head during the car scene. The first part is fairly close to their actual context in the scene but I was going off memory and missed some details. SPOILER ALERT if you haven't watched Season 3 Episode 1. NOTE; I don't own Glee, or Fox, or anything else for that matter. **

Rachel and Kurt sat in her silver Chevrolet sobbing together. It was late and raining. They were both stunned with what they just witnessed.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life!" Rachel cried. "They were fabulous"

Kurt blew his nose into a damp tissue. "Rach we might be hot stuff in Lima, but we aren't even stuff out there!" Kurt wiped his eyes. "What if we aren't good enough to make it?"

"No," Rachel became serious. "There's only one thing to do. We move away to a new town, change our names, and join local theater performance groups." She looked down and continued. "Not everyone's dreams come true."

Kurt looked at her. "Okay." He began. "I'm ending this pity party right now. Take a look at yourself. What do you see?"

Rachel sniffled. She flipped down the mirror and looked at her reflection. "Red puffy eyes… Sad hopes and dreams."

Kurt shook his head. "You know what I see? I see Rachel Berry. One of a kind. There's no one like you."

"Actually there is and they have credits." Rachel said quickly.

Kurt sighed. "So what? They have more experience and talent, but you are fierce Rachel. Nobody wants it more than you. Nobody! And your aren't giving up on this. I'm not letting you. You are getting into that school." He sternly added.

Rachel slowly stopped crying. She found herself blushing and trying to hide the growing smile on her face. "You make me wish you were my boyfriend." She said softly. "You're getting in too, Kurt. I know it."

"I doubt it." Kurt mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the only fierce one you know…" She said sweetly. "Swear it. We're going to do this."

Kurt held out his pinky finger towards Rachel and offered a smile. Rachel looked at him and smiled back. She locked pinky fingers with him. They shook, parted their grip and ended the promise with jazz hands. They both laughed through their drying tears.

"You realize we just did the gay high five?" Kurt joked.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, we did." Rachel wiped her eyes again and checked herself out in the mirror. "Thank you Kurt." She leaned over the centre console and gave him a heart felt hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"We really are going to do this." Kurt said softly. "Together" At that point they both should have ended the hug and returned to their prior positions. Instead, Rachel leaned back a bit so she was looking at Kurt in the eyes. Through her red, puffy eyes, she looked at Kurt in a way she never had before. She suddenly felt something different towards her close friend.

Kurt examined her tear stained face. He moved a piece of hair off her cheek and kissed it. She gave a half smile and looked at his lips. Kurt felt his heart pounding. He felt so compelled to kiss her lips. However, before he had time to understand this new feeling, Rachel pushed her lips onto his. Kurt's eyes opened wide. In any other situation he would have pulled away and made some sassy comment. Instead, he deepened the kiss and tangled his hands in her dark brown hair. Way too many thoughts were flying through his mind. '_This isn't right! Is it…? I'm gay! I'm in love with Blaine!' _Those thoughts drained away as soon as Rachel explored his mouth with her tongue.

She too was just as confused as he was. _'Finn. Kurt's gay. Finn. Feels so good. Finn's step brother. Oh so right." _She cupped his face with one of her hands and placed the other on the back of his neck.

It didn't take long before the windows on Rachel's car became fogged up. Momentarily, Kurt slowed down and broke away but kept his face close. Rachel pressed her forehead against his as she caught her breath.

Kurt slowly back away and ran his hand through his hair. Rachel sat back in the driver's seat and stared ahead through the windshield. She watched as the wiper blades swipe away the pouring rain every 4 seconds. She could feel Kurt watching her.

Neither of them said anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't thank you all enough for the reviews. Because of them, I decided to continue this idea. I've got the next two chapters ready as well. Hoping I lived up to your expectations! Leave love again! They make me smile so hard.**

Kurt stood there staring at his opened locker. He was in an exhausted daze from a sleepless night. He couldn't help but replay last night's events over and over in his mind. Way too many emotions were flowing through him. He felt sick to his stomach over the fact he had _cheated_ on the love of his life. He was confused about his sexuality, something he was once proud of. And then there was Rachel. Someone only two years ago he had loathed. His biggest competition. Someone who now made him feel weak in the knees yet angry and nervous.

"Hey handsome!" Blaine bounced over to Kurt. He gave him a hug from behind then leaned on the locker next to Kurt's. "And how is my perfect, adorable boyfriend doing this fine morning?"

'_Perfect?' _Thought Kurt. "So exhausted. I hardly slept all night." He mentioned quietly.

Blaine pouted. "Aww, you poor guy. Are you feeling okay?" Blaine asked caringly. He placed the back of his hand against Kurt's forehead checking to see if he was warmer than usual.

Kurt half smiled. "You're so good to me Blaine. I think I may be coming down with the flu or something."

"Usually happens with the changing of the seasons." Blaine responded. "Here, let me carry your bag." He slid off Kurt's shoulder strap and hung it over his own. "Don't forget your Biology textbook."

Kurt nearly forgot why he had even come to his locker in the first place. Biology. First period. He grabbed the book, locked his locker and headed down the hallway with Blaine attached at his hip.

"So tell me about last night." Blaine asked casually as they passed the library.

Kurt's heart sank. "What? What happened last night? Nothing. Why are you asking? Did someone tell you something? What are you-"

"Woah woah woah." Blaine laughed. "Calm down hun. You really aren't feeling yourself are you?" They walked into their Biology room and took their seats next to each other near the front. "Last I heard, you and Rachel went and checked out that NYADA social. What did you guys think of them?"

"Oh, heh, Uhm, Yeah. The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts thing. They were good Blaine." Kurt paused. "In fact, they were amazing."

The bell rang as the clock struck 8:30am.

By 12:45pm, the post-lunch Glee Club meeting was about to begin. Member of New Directions began pouring into the room. Brittany and Finn followed Mike and Artie who met Tina already sitting in place. Kurt walked in, unenthusiastically, with Blaine close behind. The two of them took their seats in the upper back row. Puckerman, Mercedes and Mr. Schuster quickly followed. Kurt couldn't help but notice Rachel had yet to arrive. Mr. Schuster took his spot at the front of the class.

"Alright guys! Listen up. We've got a lot to cover in today's lesson so I don't want to waste anytime. I've got a great idea for a theme we should try to work on." He turned around, grabbed the black marker and began to write on the board. He began to spell out in huge bold letter's a word all too familiar to Kurt.

"Regret!" Mr. Schuster announced.

Of course, Rachel Berry bounded through the door as he said the word.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! I was busy talking with Ms. Pillsbury." She glanced up at Kurt who was staring at his feet. "About some extracurricular activities that may help my college applications" She added softly before taking a seat, front row beside Finn.

"No problem Rachel, I was just telling the class about this week's project. Regret, mistakes and guilt!"

It wasn't long before song suggestions were being thrown into the air as Mr. Schuster tried quickly to jot them on the board.

Rachel, who was normally the voice of the group was awfully quiet. She had yet to offer an idea. Instead, she sat there, staring blankly at the piano in the corner.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schuster tried breaking her daydream. "Any ideas?"

Rachel didn't blink.

"Ahem!" Mr. Schuster tried again. "Earth to Rachel Berry! Hello?"

"_I think you should take me home now." Kurt said just above a whisper. They had been sitting there for what seemed like forever. _

_Rachel looked over at him and gave him a half smile followed by a nod. She put her car into drive and slowly pulled away from the parking lot. _

_Kurt shakily turned on the radio to break the silent tension. "Someone Like You" by Adele was playing mid-song. Of course._

_Kurt sighed and leaned back into the seat. He watched as the raindrops fell down his window. He prepared himself for the longest feeling car ride of his life. _

_Rachel drove safely through the storm. She tried offering Kurt small talk but it was much too weird. They were both relieved by the time she turned the corner onto Kurt's street. _

_She pulled into his driveway and parked. She carefully placed her hand onto of his. The sudden hand-on-hand made Kurt jump slightly._

"_Hey…" Rachel said with her soft angelic voice. "Have a good night Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"_

"_Rachel," Kurt said sharply. "what the hell just happened back there?" He was scared and frantic._

_Rachel moved away her hand and looked down. "I- I'm not entirely sure. Let's talk about it some other time."_

_Kurt looked away, trying to hide his eyes that were welling up with tears. "No, Rachel." He sniffled. "Let's just not. We'll pretend tonight just never happened." He opened the passenger door and step out of the car. He wiped away a tear. "See ya"_

"_Kurt, no! Just wait a minute! Just talk to-" Rachel tried but he had shut the door and headed toward his house. _

"Rachel, what is with you today?" Her trance was interrupted as Finn gently shoved her side.

"What?" She was startled as she looked around the room to find everyone watching her. Everyone except for one person.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE for all of those positive and encouraging reviews. Please keep them coming! I want to apologize for this chapter; just finished it and it's just past 2am and I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I didn't catch. Can't stay awake any longer but wanted to publish this tonight. I reeeeeally hope you enjoy. Sorry for the 6months+ of writers block. I finally have the next few chapters started in rough. If you like, let me know and I'll keep this baby going. Oh, and I normally don't pimp out my other stories, but I'm also in the midst of a QUAINE story based off a dream I had. Check it out. **

It had been two weeks since t_hat _night. School was awkward, but manageable. They both did good jobs at pretending like nothing happened. But on the other hand, Rachel and Kurt still weren't talking. They didn't make it obvious, no one even suspected the tension. But they stopped texting, hanging out, going for coffee, etc.

That Friday after school, Kurt headed straight for his bedroom. It had been a long week at McKinley and he just needed to nap. Burt and Carole made a weekend trip to Washington this weekend so he was looking forward to a quiet house. He walked into his room, tossed his messenger bag on the chair and took a seat at his computer. He signed onto his laptop and began checking his Facebook news feed. Nothing out of the ordinary. Status updates from friends who were glad it was Friday, lovey-dovey wall posts from Tina to Mike, and random others that shared their weekend plans.

He heard the familiar buzzing sound coming from his phone. He looked over and read the screen.

**(1) ****New ****Message**

**Blaine****: ****Hey ****handsome****, ****what****'****s ****up****?**

Kurt smiled. He really did have a great boyfriend. He quickly shot back a response.

**Kurt****:** **:) ****So ****exhausted****, ****about ****to ****take ****a ****nap**

He shut off his computer, grab his cell phone and laid in bed. It was only a minute before Blaine wrote back.

**Blaine****: ****Aww****w wish ****I ****was ****there ****too****! ****Did ****you ****want ****to ****go ****out ****for ****lunch ****tmrw****? ****Then ****maybe ****hit ****the ****mall ****with ****me****?**

**Kurt****: ****Definitely****.**

**Blaine****: ****I ****need ****help ****picking ****out ****some ****warmer ****fashionable ****clothes ****for ****Fall****. ****I ****thought ****you ****would ****be ****perfect ****for ****that ****job**** :)**

**Kurt****: ****Sounds ****great****. ****I****'****ll ****call ****you ****later ****tonight**

**Blaine****: ****xoxx**

Kurt put his cellphone on his bedside table before getting comfortable in his bed. He tossed a light sheet over him and sank into his pillows. It wasn't long before he starting drifting off.

Just when he was about to cross over the fine line between sleep and awake, out of nowhere, Rachel came through his door. Kurt sat up immediately. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Kurt, listen, we need to talk." She walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. "I can't stand this anymore. We haven't spoke in weeks. I miss you."

Kurt didn't really know what to say. "Rachel...I miss you too. It's just that I don't-"

Rachel interrupted him with a tight hug. "I can't stop thinking about that night in my car, Kurt."

Kurt sorely hugged her back. "Okay but that was-"

"It felt so right." She cut him off again and looked him in the eyes. "Don't you agree?"

Those big brown eyes were staring at his unsure greens. Secretly he did agree. However, this was all still very confusing for him. He noticed Rachel moving her face closer to his. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. _"__ohmygodohmygod__!" _He thought in his head. His heart beating faster. With his eyes shut he moved towards her. He could just about feel the warmth of her lips and smell her minty breath.

Suddenly, Kurt's body jolted awake. He was sweating, breathing heavily. It was all just a damn dream. He sprang up in his bed, looking around. Convincing himself it really only was a dream. Trembling with labored breathing, he checked his clock. 8:34pm. Kurt was surely surprised at how late it was. He only meant to take a quick hour or so nap. It took several minutes before he became somewhat relaxed. He decided a glass of water would be beneficial.

As he left his room and headed down the hallway, he passed Finn's bedroom across the wall. He peered in, but the room was empty. He must not have been home. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. He took a few huge gulps and filled it again. Kurt left the kitchen and planned to go back to his bedroom. He heard the television on in the other room and a laugh from Finn. 'S_o__he__was__home_.' He thought. Kurt walked towards the sound of his step brother's recognizable laugh. As he stood in the doorway, he saw Finn watching TV, while Rachel Berry rested her head on his shoulder. Kurt's eyes widened.

"What is _she_ doing here?" He said abruptly. Kurt didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Finn said defensively as he and Rachel looked up at him.

"I mean... I don't care. I just ...didn't know you were having company tonight." Kurt spurt out awkwardly.

"Oh, I thought I told you on the way to school this morning that Rachel was going to sleep over tonight." Finn explained while Rachel looked back at the TV, avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

He probably did tell him this morning while they drove to school. Kurt's mind had been all over the place these past weeks. "Oh right.." He said quietly.

"We're about to watch American Beauty. Come hang out with us." Finn offered as he patted the open spot beside him. Rachel remained silent.

Technically 'American Beauty' was one of Kurt's favourite movies. However, after that vivid dream he had just had involving Rachel, he rather just stay up in his room for the night. "Actually Finn, I think I'm just gonna hang out upstairs tonight." He said with a half smile. "Catch up on a book we're reading in English class."

"Sounds boring." Finn replied drawing his attention back to the flat screen. "When you change your mind you know where to find us."

"Right." Kurt quietly said before making his way back upstairs. He lied about the book part, but it sounded pretty believable considering it was the first excuse that came to his mind. He really wished she wasn't in his house right now. Not to mention, spending the night. Kurt went to his room and shut the door. He knew it wasn't wrong for Finn to invite his girlfriend over for the night, but he still felt angry. Plus, after that dream he had just had, he was feeling a little shaken up. He grabbed the remote for his small tv and flicked it on. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on his back. He began flipping through the channels hoping to find some sort of distraction. Luckily, he was quick to find a marathon of 'America's Next Top Model' on.

Three episodes later, Kurt was feeling sleepy. His eyes started getting heavy. In fact, he had _almost_ forgotten Rachel was under the same roof as him at that very moment. Kurt found the strength to get up, take off the clothes he had been wearing all day and slip into something more sleep appropriate. He located a fresh grey tanktop from his dresser and some thin plaid pajama pants. He got back into bed, set the sleep timer on his tv and laid on his side.

As he was half paying attention to his tv, he heard the sound of his phone vibrating against his bedside table. '_Probably __just __Blaine __saying __goodnight __like __he __always __does__.' _Thought Kurt as he reached for it. As the light of the screen lit up his face, he squinted at the message on his phone;

**(1) ****New ****Message****: **

**Rachel****: ****Awake****?**

Kurt's eyes widened. He was hoping this would be another successful night of them avoiding each other. At least, that's what he thought he was hoping it would be. He even surprised himself when he replied.

**Kurt****: ****No****..**

'_Crap__' _He thought. '_Why __did __I __say __that!__?_" Within seconds she replied.

**Rachel****: ****We ****have ****to ****talk ****about ****what ****happened ****sometime****, ****Kurt****. **

This time Kurt didn't reply. In Fact, he just about pinched himself making sure this wasn't another dream. He truly didn't want to talk about what happened a few weeks ago. He was doing somewhat okay pretending like it hadn't. His phone buzzed again.

**Rachel****: ****I****'****m ****coming ****upstairs**

Kurt groaned. He could hear someone coming up the stairs. He took a deep breath right before he heard the softest _tap__tap__tap_on the other side of his door. He reluctantly got up, crossed his arms and stood on the other side of his door. "Rach...I really don't want-"

"Kurt, please." She said quietly as she cut him off.

He opened his door only slightly. For the first time in weeks, they were staring at each other. Kurt's heart began beating faster.

"Can I come in?" She asked politely.

"Finn's going to wonder where you-"

"He fell asleep on the couch." She interrupted again. "About an hour ago..."

Kurt paused. He was having deja vu from that dream. It weirded him out a bit, but at the same time, something allowed him to open his door wider, inviting her in.

**A/N: Reviews are what keep this story alive. Leave love, not fire :) x0xx**


End file.
